Deify You
by onyx-dreams
Summary: Pairing: Eventual SK. Naraku's power is rising, Kagome finds herself between heaven and hell and all alone and abandoned by her 'friends'. Click story to read the rest of the summary. Chapter 3 up: What She Never Knew
1. Prologue: It starts

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha nor Disturbed…but I want both of them…gives toothy smile But sadly, I have but pennies to my name, and that defiantly won't get me what I want…

Story Summary: Pairing: Eventual SK. Naraku's power is rising, Kagome finds herself between heaven and hell and all alone and abandoned by her 'friends'. For every shard Kagome purifies, she takes that much evil into her own soul. No energy can be gained or lost, so eventually, an equilibrium must be reached, and Kagome has become a center, globally attracting equilibrium point.

Deify

By Disturbed

All my devotion betrayed

I am no longer afraid

I was too blinded to see

how much you've stolen from me

you want to know why

I feel so horrified

I've let my innocence die

you want to know why

I can't be pacified

you made me bury something

I won't be sleeping tonight

I only wanted a blessing made

now I've been labeled a renegade

it seems so clear now what I must do

You're no immortal, I won't let them

deify you

They view you as the new messiah

deify you

renew belief in some demented man

you want to know why

it seems the passion's died

we've all been living this lie

you want to know why

my will's been fortified

you made me hungry again

good luck sleeping tonight

I only wanted a blessing made

they view you as the new messiah

deify you

renew belief in some demented man

all my devotion betrayed

I am no longer afraid

I was too blinded to see

how much you've stolen from me

deify you

they view you as the new messiah

deify you

renew belief in some demented man

* * *

Kagome sighed as she readjusted her heavy, hideous, yet trusty yellow backpack on her shoulders. The joints moaned and creaked in a dull pain from today's long trek for the ever elusive shards. And she had only come back from her time today too. She tucked a few errant strands of her blue-black wavy hair behind her ear. She smiled as she felt the new earrings there. Her birthday was going to be in a few weeks and as an early present, her mother took her to get her ears pierced. Kagome was ecstatic, taking this as a sign of her entering her womanhood and as a sign of her mother's trust. She'd wanted them since she was just a child, thinking they were beautiful and dignified. Caught up in her own little world, Kagome gave a yelp as she crashed into something that was muttering nasty insults at her clumsiness.

"Kagome! Would you watch where you are going, you useless wench! Can't even see three feet in front of you…" Golden eyes glowered at Kagome, who only met the foul language with a look of irritation and light hurt. Her own light blue eyes clashed calmly with his. "I'm not a demon you know InuYasha. It would do you well to remember that I don't have the same capacities as you!" InuYasha wrinkled his nose at her, not appreciating her comeback. "Feh. Whatever woman. Now be quiet, I smell something funny." Kagome's eyebrow twitched, but she held her tongue knowing that InuYasha's nose rarely led them astray. He was a half dog demon after all. She watched carefully as he closed his eyes and concentrated, his nostrils flaring every now and then. A miniscule breeze wisped a couple strands of his rough white hair around, his ear swiveling slowly around on top of his head searching for anything else out of the ordinary. Any annoyance that Kagome possessed at the hanyou flew out the window at that moment. Her heart clenched lightly as she shoved traitorous thoughts about her love for the demonic teen out of her mind. He didn't like her. All he kept her around for was for the jewel shards.

A frown crossed her face and her shoulders slumped a bit as she drew her focus away from Inu Yasha to the distant crashes that were growing closer. No one in the vicinity had the time to react when Kagome promptly passed out at the sight of one of the most beautiful beings her eyes had ever laid eyes on. And yet, there was something wrong with him…something that didn't fit with his unearthly beauty…didn't go with the bright glow that surrounded him or pale smooth skin or the cheery green eyes or the fair pale blonde hair…maybe it was…a pentagram and black wings? The world promptly went black.

* * *

InuYasha turned and freaked upon hearing his female traveling companion hit the ground without any precedence. He immediately turned back to the new comer and started spewing insults and curses at the figure that wasn't there anymore. He hadn't even gotten a glimpse, and the presence was gone already. "What the FUCK! Stupid wench freaks out and passes out for no reason! OW!" InuYasha yelled as a purple robed monk slammed a golden staff up on his head. "Dammit bouzo. What was that for?"

The monk regarded the hanyou carefully with deep purple eyes. "I don't believe Kagome-sama passed out from fear. The look of curiosity that crossed her façade before she passed out said otherwise." The monk nodded his head sagely and turned to the unconscious girl's body which was currently being tended to be a red-headed kitsune child, a long brown-haired woman with a body length boomerang in tow, and a two-tailed neko demon. "Is she okay Sango?" the monk asked. The brown-haired woman looked back up at the monk with calm brown eyes. "She's fine Miroku. Give her about ten minutes and she'll be back up. I wonder what happened to Kagome to make her black out like that," she murmured, looking down at her dearest friend. "Shippo, how about you go wet a cloth so I can wet Kagome's forehead?" Sango asked, grinning down at the small fox demon. Shippo beamed and nodded his head before digging through Kagome's backpack and dashing to a nearby stream.

"Inu Yasha, what did you sense?" the demon slayer asked, looking worriedly up at the hanyou. Inu Yasha looked a bit uncomfortable, fidgeting back and forth from foot to foot. "I don't really know Sango. I smelled whatever it was, but by the time it arrived, it just disappeared and Kagome passed out. I never even saw it. And I've never smelled anything like it before…" Sango turned back to Kagome's still form and accepted the wet rag being offered up by the now-returned Shippo. She absent-mindedly placed the cool cloth over Kagome's forehead and wiped it gently over the girl's temples. Kagome groaned lightly and her eyelids fluttered lightly. "Somebody get the plate of that truck? Dear goodness…" Kagome rose slowly into a sitting position, supporting her weight with one arm while rubbing her head with her other hand. She opened her eyes and squinted at her companions who were currently crowded around her with questions filling their eyes. "I don't know what happened. So don't ask. The man was there, then he was gone…" Inu Yasha stared Kagome down. "Man? It was a man? What did he look like? The bastard ran pretty damn quick, the fuckin' coward…" He scoffed while crossing his arms arrogantly in front of him, nose held high up in the air.

Kagome and company sweat dropped at their protector's behavior. "He was strange. He looked so heavenly, yet not. Pale, smooth skin, pale blonde hair, vivid green eyes…he looked like an angel…but then, there was something on his forehead, and black wings on his back, contrasting with his heavenly visage. He…he didn't scare me. In fact, I felt a strange sense of completion upon seeing him. Like a piece of a puzzle was returned to me, to complete me that little bit more." Kagome stopped for a bit, then chuckled at herself. "Look at me, I'm rambling endlessly. Well, seeing as we're stopped anyways, let's have some lunch!" The group nodded ecstatically and set about getting firewood and water for their noontime meal.

End of Chapter: Good, bad, use the flames received from readers to burn the document? More to come soon…


	2. How the Petty Rise and the Mighty Fall

Disclaimer: Isn't one of these written on every story here on do I REALLY need to say it? … sighs Fine. I don't own Inu Yasha or Disturbed's Deify. Happy now? sulks in corner They have to go and rub it in that I own nothing significant…won't even let me dream of it…

Story Summary: Pairing: Eventual SK. Naraku's power is rising, Kagome finds herself between heaven and hell and all alone and abandoned by her 'friends'. For every shard Kagome purifies, she takes that much evil into her own soul. No energy can be gained or lost, so eventually, an equilibrium must be reached, and Kagome has become a center, globally attracting equilibrium point.

Chapter 1. Oh How The Petty Rise and The Mighty Fall…

Red eyes glimmered in evil humor at the image shown before him. Oh how easy it would be to manipulate the sad little group. Just a few needed nudges and they would all turn on the very person that brought them together. Then she would be his. His to own, his to ravage, his to possess and love.

The man brought his eyes up from the images in the mirror. He looked at the small white haired and skinned child holding it and gave her dismissal. Naraku turned his attention to the window and walked over to it, tugging absentmindedly at the white baboon skin that enveloped his slim form as he imagined possessing the lively and fiery miko who had become the point of his obsession.

She was everything he was not, and he wanted to corrupt her. For that is what he did. Corrupt things, spreading chaos, terror, and pain where ever he went. In addition to the miko, he also desired the shikon no tama which she had brought with her to this world, where it had been ripped from her body a mere three years ago. He had nearly leapt out of his skin in surprise when he had sensed the return of the jewel after it had disappeared with Kikyou's death.

But oh, the things his Kagome didn't know…the things that would have her friends abandon her to his greedy clutches. It was only a few weeks away, then the girl's world would be turned upside-down, for only four shards remained to be retrieved, one Kagome had, the idiotic wolf-prince had two, and he, Naraku, had one shard not fused to the actual jewel. He just needed to gather his army to crush the poor insignificant group, and his spell to turn Kagome was almost finished. Just a few more weeks. Naraku's red eyes closed merrily and he allowed himself a small chuckle.

* * *

Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine, felt her miko powers stir a bit, and gave a small sneeze. A sense of foreboding settled over her, making her uneasy. The small frown that crossed her face alerted Sango to the feeling as they trudged down the dirt road.

"Something wrong Kagome? You don't look well. Is it because of yesterday? When you passed out?" Sango asked, a worried tone laced in with sisterly concern. "I…don't think there is. But I have this sensation. It's been there since I passed out. Something bad is going to happen. Maybe not soon, but it will happen." Kagome crossed her arms, suddenly feeling cold. "I feel like someone's been watching since yesterday afternoon Sango. But I don't sense anything nearby, and Inu Yasha hasn't given any hint that someone's following us."

Sango gave Kagome a warm smile. "If I didn't know any better Kagome, I'd say you were paranoid." She wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. "Inu Yasha won't let anything happen to you. And neither will Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, or I. So stop worrying. C'mon, let's catch up Kagome-chan. We've fallen back a little and I don't see the hentai houshi anywhere. That could be bad news." Kagome giggled, but didn't feel any less paranoid. The feeling was still there. But she started to jog up to where Inu Yasha was boldly leading his group.

* * *

Night time fell upon the travelers and they found themselves caught in a light drizzle. Kagome sighed as she listened to Shippo and Inu Yasha bickered endlessly, her adopted kitsune son yelling at the hanyou that he smelled like a wet dog, and the said hanyou throwing threats back at the poor boy. Kilala was curled up miserably in Sango's arms; being the fire neko she was, she detested most anything wet. Miroku was behind the entire group, his staff rattling each time it touched the group. Kagome didn't fool herself into not knowing why the houshi was walking back there. She knew her poor choice of a blue bra underneath her uniform was making itself apparent. Tired, wet, and getting a little annoyed at the fight between the hanyou and fox demon, Kagome marched up to the front with Inu Yasha.

She pulled Shippo from Inu Yasha's angry grip and muttered, "Sit." Inu Yasha made a satisfying "Oof" sound as he crashed face first into the muddy ground. "Bitch! What the hell was that for? Where do you get off sitting me for no reason?" Kagome sighed again. "Inu Yasha, we've been traveling since sunrise, battled with a whole pack of slug youkai, which might I add I still have entrails all over me, it's almost night, it's raining, Kilala's miserable, you're tired because Shippo got you riled real quick, and I'm cold. And I'm tired of Miroku staring at me as if I might magically lose my clothes. Let's find some shelter and get warm and get some sleep." Inu Yasha opened his mouth to protest and comment of the weakness of humans, but shut it with a satisfying click as he saw the rising ire in the eyes of Kagome.

"Feh. Fine. Do what you want stupid wench. Not like you'll listen anyway. Shirking your duties." Kagome fumed. "SIT BOY!" She glared down at Inu Yasha's subdued form. "I do _not_ shirk my duties! How could you even suggest such a thing!" She stepped over Inu Yasha's fallen form and strutted angrily forward down the road. As Inu Yasha pulled himself out of the mud he heard Kagome give an excited squeal. "Hey guys! There's a small village just over the hill! C'mon!"

The group jogged over to join Kagome and Shippo while looking down at the busy little town. Once again Kagome found herself frowning. But this time, the group joined her. This wasn't a normal village. It was filled with demons, humans and hanyous. And they were getting along of all things! Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha. He shrugged in response. "Weird. But you wanted shelter, so let's get going." He started to walk down the hill, the Inu Tachi in close tow. With every step Kagome took toward the village, the more terror began to grow, her heart caught in her throat.

About ten feet out from the edge of the village she couldn't bring herself to take another step. She watched helplessly as her friends entered the center of the populated area. Shippo looked up curiously at Kagome. "Are you okay Kagome-mama?" She shook her head no slowly. "Want me to go get Inu Yasha?" She nodded her head, tears beginning to fill her eyes, her terror not subsiding in the least. Something was wrong about this place. A place like this shouldn't exist, though she wished desperately it were true. Shippo jumped off her shoulder and scurried hurriedly underneath the feet of all that were in the marketplace, looking for their companions.

Kagome's hands were clutched over her heart, attempting to calm its wild rhythm. As Inu Yasha stalked out of the crowd, she looked at him with the look of a cornered animal. That _wrongness_…it was all over Inu Yasha now too. She took a couple of timid steps away from her friend, not knowing what was so wrong about everything. Her mind was whirling and her breath came out in pants. Inu Yasha looked worriedly at Kagome. He reached out a clawed hand in hopes of calming her down, and withdrew it immediately upon smelling her terror increase. "Kagome. Kagome, what's wrong? Shippo came and told me that you won't enter the village. We have a place to say thanks to Miroku's 'exorcism.'" Kagome shook her head vigorously. "Miroku would have to exorcize more than one building in this town Inu Yasha. Something's wrong. It's affected you too." Kagome took a few steps away from her hanyou friend, tears continuing to build in her eyes.

Inu Yasha began to look irritated. "Damn it Kagome, there's nothing wrong with me or with this place. It's actually kinda nice. I'm not stared at, spat at, or whispered about. I'm greeted openly here, and everyone seems to be friendly. Now come on, before you catch a cold." Inu Yasha reached out and tried to grab Kagome but she shied away from his touch. The tears finally broke free and began to slowly make trails down her face. "That's the thing Inu Yasha! We know a place like this can't exist here in Sengoku Jidai! This is the warring era! Demons don't get along with humans well enough to live with them. Yes, I wish a place like this really existed, but it's not possible at this point in time!"

Inu Yasha was pissed now. "Dammit woman! This place exists! It's real! Look at it! Look at me! I'm real Kagome. I walked in there, I interacted with the citizens and they're real. I can see them, smell them, touch them and hear them. They're as real as you and I. Now quit being a cry baby and let's go!" He reached out with demonic speed and grabbed Kagome's hand in an attempt to drag her into the village. But he never got that far before Kagome's miko powers swarmed out and zapped him in self defense of their master. Inu Yasha cussed and glared at Kagome.

"Are you trying to fucking KILL me, Kagome? You're being stupid, now let's go!" Kagome's body was trembling as she looked at the village in abject horror. But she finally managed to get her fear manageable and took a tiny step forward. Inu Yasha continued to glare at her before promptly picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Kagome grabbed his haori in her hands and gripped it like it would save her life. Tears flooded her face as she was carried into the first place she had ever deemed terrifying in her life. Even Inu no Taisho's grave did not scare her this much. She buried her face into Inu Yasha's back, to hide the sobs and her continually rising terror from the villagers who were giving her and Inu Yasha curious gazes.

* * *

Kagome sat in the corner of their borrowed room wrapped up in her sleeping bag. Her entire body was trembling and high strung, though her gaze was far away. Sango looked over at Inu Yasha. "What's wrong with Kagome-san, Inu Yasha? She's been like this for hours." The hanyou shrugged, not really caring. "Dunno. At least she's quiet for once. Stupid wench." Sango shot him a glare. No one had been able to approach Kagome at all since Inu Yasha brought her in. If they did, she would start scrambling to get away, a terrified look in her eyes. It was as if she had been reduced to nothing but a cornered animal.

Miroku walked in through the shoji door, a curious look on his face, and his staff missing from his grip. Sango gave the houshi a curious look. "Miroku, where is your staff?" Miroku's look suddenly became excited. "Oh Sango-san! I've been enlightened! You must come too! You won't believe the things they can do for you here!" Inu Yasha and Sango exchanged confused looks before Kagome began to whimper. "Miroku…how could you…" Sango and Inu Yasha looked in shock down at Kagome before looking back up at the monk. What they saw scared them. Miroku glared down at Kagome in a display of pure loathing. "You will _not_ insult me in that way you stupid bitch! You're nothing but a sorry whore! You cannot be saved, so shut your trap!" Inu Yasha balked at Miroku's treatment of their friend. "What's wrong with you bouzo! How can you speak to Kagome like that?" Sango was fuming, picking up her boomerang from where she had perched it in the corner. "Houshi…" she growled.

Miroku gave the hanyou and the youkai exterminator a sly smile before raising his hands. "Look Sango. What's different?" Sango stopped her advance while looking confused. "Houshi, I don't kn-" She was cut off by Miroku. "Look! Look Sango! What am I missing? What have I worn everyday you've known me?" Once again he brought his bare palms up for the two to look at. Sango abruptly gasped and fell to her knees, hands clutched over her mouth. "Houshi, it's gone! The kazaana is gone!" Miroku smiled wickedly at her. "And that's just the beginning of what they offered us. They promise you salvation and everything you could possibly wish for. You just have pray for one man to become a god." Inu Yasha stared at Miroku's hand in wonder. "They got rid of the void in your hand…anything?" Miroku smirked. "Anything. Anything your heart desires Inu Yasha. Just follow me." As if hypnotized, Inu Yasha and Sango followed Miroku out of the room, leaving Kagome in the corner. Her dull blue eyes looked at the door they had walked out of. "No…don't follow him…you can still be saved…" The world began to waver, and just as she was going to pass out, Kagome glimpsed a tall figure in white clothing with fair hair approaching her. 'Is it him? Is it the man I saw before?' Then she felt the world fall away and watched as the last of world winked out, gold eyes staring deep into her soul, something else snapping into place.

A/N:

Me: YAY! Chappy 2 on day 2! jumps around

David: Dear god, she's lost it again. No more military academies for Onyx…

Bit: sweatdrops freaks outShe's at a military academy? WHY'D YOU LET HER GO? SHE'S CRAZY AND HOMOCIDAL ENOUGH AS IT IS! She's learned how to kill maim and torture!

Me: happily plays with dust bunnies under bed

David: sweatdrops Not really…it's just driven her insane. She's harmless really. More so than before. But maybe the readers can motivate her to do more than sit on the cold floor and play with dirt if they reviewed! waggles eyebrows

Me: But really, do review! Or else I shall send the dust bunnies of righteousness to exact my revenge! laughs crazily


	3. Strange Places, Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I sold my soul to the government, so I don't even own that. Happy?

Story Summary: Pairing: Eventual SK. Naraku's power is rising, Kagome finds herself between heaven and hell and all alone and abandoned by her 'friends'. For every shard Kagome purifies, she takes that much evil into her own soul. No energy can be gained or lost, so eventually, an equilibrium must be reached, and Kagome has become a center, globally attracting equilibrium point.

Chapter 3: Strange Places, Familiar Faces

Naraku was furious. She had been right there! Right there within reach! Then the pathetic bastard had to come and sweep her away like some fucking hero! The evil hanyou turned around and punched a hole in the wood paneled wall behind him, breaking the calm he kept close around him for a moment. "Fuck! Go! Leave me Kanna, before I fucking destroy something!" He turned his angry red eyes upon the ghostly white girl who looked up at him with bottomless black eyes. Every time he looked into them, he felt his soul being tugged. She could be very dangerous to him one day if she ever found the notion to rebel against him. Logging the thought away as the child apparition seemingly floated away, he turned his thoughts to the huge inconvenience he was now faced with. The bastard that had stolen his Kagome and his jewel was no laughing stock for an opponent. Naraku was not sure, not even with the help of the shards, that he could take him down. And this was the Naraku who held everything about himself in the highest confidence.

* * *

Kagome groaned as light fell upon her closed eyes, waking her from her unconscious state. Rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head in retaliation, she heard a muffled giggle from nearby. Then Kagome registered a few key facts. First, she was in a bed, which had not been her location when she last was conscious. Two, she knew no small female child that giggled like that, and third, her friends had abandoned her. Abandoned her to whatever that _wrongness_ had been. Tears soon came, and they rolled down Kagome's cheeks with abandon. They had turned on her so easily. They had been duped so easily, just walking out the door on false promises of getting their heart's desire. Did no one get it anymore? You never get what you want in life. Kagome knew this all to well, for if she had her way, Inu Yasha would love her, not use her for shard hunting. Unknowingly, she had begun to sob out loud, curling in on herself in search of protection from the world.

Kagome then heard a soft whisper and felt a feather light touch upon her arm. "Pretty lady shouldn't cry. Rin-chan was told that crying is un-un…un_dig_nified and unladylike. Can Rin look at pretty lady's face again?" Kagome felt two miniscule hands lay upon the hand that was pressing the pillow down on her head. Sniffling, Kagome reluctantly let go of the pillow and forced herself to look up at the adorable little girl that was standing next to her futon. Kagome couldn't help the smile that broke out at the small girl's presence. She was too adorable with her toothy smile, side ponytail, and large trusting brown eyes. Wiping the tears off of her face, Kagome sat up and looked down at the little girl. "And who told Rin-chan that?" Rin grinned and gave a giggle. "He told Rin not to tell the pretty lady who he is. But if Pretty Lady needs a name to refer to, Rin was told to tell Pretty Lady that she may call him Haku." Kagome's smile dimmed a bit.

This was different… "Rin-chan, why does Haku not want me to know his name?" Rin was unphased by Kagome's question and immediately rebutted, tutting Kagome by shaking her forefinger back and forth. "He is Haku-_sama_. And he said that Pretty Lady needs rest and food before she needs any 'portant information. Haku-sama put Rin in charge of Pretty Lady's needs. Are you hungry Pretty Lady?" Kagome's smile returned full force upon seeing the pride on the young girl's face at being put in charge of something so important. "Haku-sama must trust you a lot. And you don't need to call me Pretty Lady. Call me Kagome. And yes Rin-chan, I am hungry. Maybe you can show me around, hm?" She gave her brightest smile to the small child, delighting in the awe apparent on the girl's features. "Rin-chan will! First Pret –er, Kagome-san needs to get dressed. Kagome-san's kimono is much too inappropriate for Haku-sama's house." Rin tugged on Kagome's hand, making the teen stand and be led over to a large cherry wood wardrobe. Rin dropped Kagome's hand and eagerly opened the wardrobe. "Haku-sama seems to like Kagome-san. He got her many pretty kimonos for use around the household."

Kagome's jaw practically hit the floor at the expensive display before her. Kimonos of silk and satin, of any designs and colors, all for her. Kagome looked down at Rin, shock apparent on her face. She pointed dumbfounded at the wardrobe. "Rin-chan, why so many?" Rin looked back into the wardrobe, then back up at Kagome. "Haku-sama was not sure what Kagome-san liked, so he got many. Rin helped him pick them out. Haku-sama is not very good at picking pretty things out." Rin giggled. She reached out and tugged on Kagome's hand. "Kagome-san needs to pick out a kimono so Rin can help her into it and fix Kagome-san's hair! Then Rin can take Kagome-san to go eat! Then we can go and play in Haku-san's garden!" Rin was practically bouncing off the walls in her new found excitement. Kagome grinned and stepped forward to pick out a kimono for the day. As she sorted through them, she wondered why she was being given access to kimonos that were fit for a Lady in a House.

Her eyes came to rest upon a large white kimono with black feathers and red sakura blossoms stitched into the sleeves and bottom. On the back, the outlines of large wings were set in relief with silver stitching. Carefully removing it from the wardrobe, she laid it out upon the futon, before returning to pick out an obi. Rin watched the whole ordeal with a grin on her face, enjoying the look of wonder on Kagome's face. After a couple of minutes, Kagome finally settled on a plain smoke grey obi. She returned to the futon with the long piece of material in hand. She looked down at Rin and grinned impishly at her. "Ready to play dress up Rin-chan?" Rin wasted no time in agreeing and threw herself headfirst into helping Kagome put on the complicated clothing.

A half-hour later, Rin was putting the finishing touches on Kagome's hair and rechecking the obi to ensure that it was tied properly. "Rin is not very good at obis. Haku-sama tried to teach Rin, but Rin thought it was really hard. But Rin thinks Rin did very good! Kagome-san can look in the mirror now!" Rin dashed over to a corner of the large room where a mirror had gone undetected by Kagome until now. Cautiously Kagome walked over, trying not to trip over her long kimono. What she saw there in mirror left her speechless for a whole minute. She just sat there drinking in the figure that was in the mirror. Long blue-black hair was pulled up into a simple bun held up by decorated chopsticks and small, soft curls fell down to frame the woman's pale flawless face. She wore no makeup but looked so much better for that fact. She was regal, graceful, and slim. She was everything Kagome knew she was not. Kagome shakily reached out with a hand and saw the woman in the mirror do the same. Their grey-blue eyes were locked to one another's. As Kagome's fingertips met the polish surface, she jumped, having fully expected contact with a real person. "She's me…" she whispered in wonderment. Rin giggled next to Kagome. "Kagome-san's reflection is really Kagome-san. Kagome-san really is a pretty lady. Is Pretty Lady hungry now? 'Cause Rin is hungry." Kagome laughed softly and nodded her head to Rin. "Lead the way Rin-chan." She needn't have said anything more, for Rin practically dragged Kagome out of the room.

Kagome glanced at the dining room is sheer wonder. It was huge, with a black-veined white marble floor, high ceilings, a humongous table that could sit sixty people easily, and paintings of beautiful landscapes on the walls. Kagome whistled to herself. Haku-sama must be daimyo or something to have place like this…Kagome's study of the room was cut short by the delicious smell of the food waiting for her at the table along with Rin's eager calls to her. Kagome walked over, smiling at Rin before seating herself at one of the settings, her legs tuck neatly underneath her. She looked over at Rin and grinned. "Itadakimasu." Rin nodded and they both began to feast upon the veritable cornucopia of food.

After a few minutes of eating in contented silence, Rin looked up at Kagome. "Rin-chan wants to show Kagome-san Haku-sama's pretty flower garden. Then Kagome-san can meet Haku-sama! Haku-sama told Rin that Rin was to bring Kagome-san to him when Rin thought Kagome-san was relaxed and calm. Rin thinks Kagome-san is more than ready, but Rin wants to show her the flower gardens first!" Kagome laughed at Rin's excitement and eagerness. "Alright, alright Rin. Remember to breathe first. I'm done eating, how about you?" Rin nodded her head. Both stood and Rin quietly led Kagome out of the dining room through a dizzyingly large amount of twisting hallways. By the time they reached the door that led to the outdoor gardens, Kagome was positive she didn't know up from down.

When Rin opened the door and they both stepped through, Kagome gasped, her breath once again taken away by this fabulous place. Before her stretched about fifteen acres of nothing but gorgeous greenery that was set off by the colors of a setting sun. Kagome hadn't realized that it was that late. Different sections seemed to have their own theme. Rin was walking straight for small area that was nothing but wildflowers that grew rampant and of their own volition, no sign of meticulous grooming to be had. Rin turned and looked up at Kagome. "This is Rin's favorite place. Haku-sama made it 'specially for Rin." Kagome knelt down next to Rin and smiled. "And it fits you perfectly Rin. Haku-sama must be very kind to have made this for you." Rin nodded. "Haku-sama is very nice. He saved Rin's life when Rin was dead. Then he kept Rin and takes very good care of Rin. Though Rin does not like the…the ed-edu-education he makes Rin do. It's boring and Rin's teacher is not very nice. Rin likes to steal his staff and hit him over the head with it." Kagome chuckled.

Rin walked in front of Kagome, and then looked surprised as she glanced behind Kagome's kneeling for. "Oh. It looks like Rin doesn't halfta take you to Haku-sama. Rin must go now! Have a good night Kagome-san!" Rin immediately skipped off to the middle of the garden, humming some song or another of her own creation. Kagome sighed happily as she watched Rin go off. Then she stiffened as she suddenly felt the enormity of power that was sitting behind her. It had been masking itself, but the demonic force had let itself loose, bring her attention to it. But…what was a human doing here if this palace belonged to a youkai? "Miko," a deep, luxurious voice spoke from behind her. Kagome stiffened even more, fear slowly creeping into her. She knew that voice. Her head snapped to the side and her eyes widened in terror. "Sesshoumaru…"

A/N: Bwah! I'm sure I spelled some terms in there wrong. Oh well. Read, enjoy, then review! Ja ne!


	4. What She Never Knew

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha or the lyrics to Disturbed's "Deify You."

Story Summary: Pairing: Eventual SK. Naraku's power is rising, Kagome finds herself between heaven and hell and all alone and abandoned by her 'friends'. For every shard Kagome purifies, she takes that much evil into her own soul. No energy can be gained or lost, so eventually, an equilibrium must be reached, and Kagome has become a center, globally attracting equilibrium point.

Chapter 4: What She Never Knew

Kagome's terror grew with each passing moment as she locked gazes with Sesshoumaru's gold eyes. Would he attack her? This was Sesshoumaru she was thinking about. He had tried on numerous occasions to kill her and Inu Yasha. She struggled to keep her body from trembling but she couldn't get rid of the 'deer caught in the headlights' look that was plastered across her face. His eyes and face revealed nothing of his thoughts, so she jumped in surprise when he began to speak.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru has no intention of harming you, so stop being so terrified. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so while you were still in that abomination of a village." He was a mask of indifference, his voice clear of any emotion other than calm and boredom, and his eyes and face expressing nothing but coldness. But Kagome was no fool. Somewhere simmering beneath the surface was disdain toward her. "Why did you save me Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome calmed a little, but her fear would not be fully assuaged. He had attacked her too many times for her to trust him fully. She remained on the ground, but shifted herself so that she faced the demon lord. She bowed lightly while asking her question, for though he was a demon, he was still the Lord of the West.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to answer your petty questions. But this Sesshoumaru is curious. That despicable village has been growing in population for sometime within this Sesshoumaru's borders. Every person, be they demon, hanyou, or human, who passes through has remained there. They live in perfect harmony and they worship a man they have not met, but claim can give them all they desire. By worshipping this, let's say mortal for this Sesshoumaru does not know what he is, they hope to elevate him to an immortal status and grant him power so that peace may spread through the land. This Sesshoumaru is suspicious of this village, for it is not natural for demons, hanyous, and humans to drop their differences so easily for the sake of a foundling religion. This Sesshoumaru wants to know why you were not affected by the village's influence when all but this Sesshoumaru have been." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru quietly, thinking about the question the demon lord had asked her.

"I do not know Sesshoumaru-sama. All I know is that about ten feet out from the edge of the village I was too terrified to go any closer to it. I sensed something very _wrong_ about it, and after my friends entered, that sense of _wrongness_ was on them also. And their attitude toward me became hostile. But whoever this man is, he can do wondrous things…the monk's kazaana had been removed. That is something he desired with all his heart and soul to be rid of." Tears entered Kagome's eyes once again.

She cast her eyes down to her lap where her hands were gently clasped. "Forgive my weakness Sesshoumaru-sama. There's no excuse for my behavior." Kagome prepared herself for barbed words about weak human females to pass from Sesshoumaru's lips. But none came. Instead she heard the rustle of fabric as she watched the tall form of Sesshoumaru settle down in front of her from the corner of her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru is not as cold as his brother portrays him to be. I understand that humans are ruled by their emotions and I do not hold it against them." Kagome's head jerked up in shock as she looked up at Sesshoumaru in wonderment. His eyes, face, and voice still let no hint of emotion through. "However this Sesshoumaru does hold their poor hygiene and lack of courage against them. And you do not fit in with those criteria Miko, so this Sesshoumaru can tolerate you easily." Kagome gave the stoic demon a relieved smile and wiped away at her tears.

"As I am not a properly trained miko, I am unable to understand the mechanics of whatever the _wrongness_ was that hung over the village. All that I knew was that I did not like whatever it was and that while I was subjected to it, I felt that I was being pressed back into my own mind, like something was trying to take control of me and alter my thoughts." Kagome seemed to curl in again, the memory of what she felt was enough to set off her self-preservation instincts. "Miroku looked like he wanted to kill me, and my friends probably wouldn't have done anything to stop him had he tried. But he wanted to take them somewhere so that they could be 'enlightened.'"

Sesshoumaru sat perfectly still, his sharp golden eyes trained attentively to Kagome's grey-blue as he soaked in all the information she recited. "This is unusual. This Sesshoumaru is concerned about the nature of whatever is affecting the village, for he does not understand what it is either. It seems like a plague, for it is starting to grow rapidly. In a year or so, over six thousand of each race will live there if they continue to grow at this rate. The village has only been there for a few months, and it is already a hefty size."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a look of shock. "It's increasing exponentially? That's almost absurd, for they certainly aren't reproducing at a rate that would increase the population that much. Which means a large volume of travelers would have to keep increasing with size with each passing week. Where would so many travelers come from, why would they be attracted to this one village, and how would they know that such a place existed if no one ever leaves?" Sesshoumaru sniffed a little. "Your group stumbled across it did you not? Why should it be any different for other travelers who seek safe haven for a night?"

Kagome nodded. "It still doesn't seem right. How can the amount of travelers grow exponentially? Before hand, I never saw but the occasional traveler. Sesshoumaru-sama, there is something big and malicious at work…I don't know what though…" She stopped speaking and looked down at her hands with a glazed stare, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration, and biting her bottom lip gently. Sesshoumaru sat and watched her for a few minutes before gracefully standing up.

"Come Miko. The sun has set and the nights are growing cooler. This Sesshoumaru does not wish to have sick humans in his household." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, and felt her ire rise a little bit, but calmed herself down. She was to expect this behavior from the demon lord, so she should not get mad at him for it. And he did have a valid point.

Kagome gave a light shiver as she finally felt the chill in the night air. She slowly stood and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I do not mean to be a bother Sesshoumaru-sama, but I do not know your household very well. Would you be kind enough to show me back to my room?" Sesshoumaru gave a miniscule nod and whirled around, heading back into the humongous castle, his long silver hair glowing a miraculous light blue underneath the light of the moon. Kagome followed behind the tall taiyoukai, silently wondering at the twist her life had made, losing everyone she cared about in one day, to find an indifferent ally in the one full blooded demon who used to try to kill them. Her eyes watered with silent tears. She must have stepped on many people's dogs to have this sort of karma.

When Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her door, he turned to look down at her. "You have had a rough day Miko. Should you need anything, Rin's room is located to your left." He explained, nodding his head to a door farther down the hallway. "This Sesshoumaru would suggest that you not wander the palace by yourself. Most of the inhabitants in the castle are youkai and do not take well to new humans in the castle. If you are with Rin you will be left alone until they get adjusted to your presence. You are of particular interest due to the shikon no kakera around your neck and your threatening miko powers." Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you for your gracious hospitality Sesshoumaru-sama, and for saving my life. If you should like me to help with any tasks around your palace, I am at your service." She bowed lightly in respect.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking up. "Miko, you are a guest in this Sesshoumaru's house. You are not required to do anything, but if you should wish something to do, this Sesshoumaru knows that you are educated and would request that you take over Rin's teaching. I'm afraid that Jaken, though a good teacher, does not treat Rin with enough respect for her to pay attention to him." Kagome's eyes lit up in happiness. "That would be wonderful Sesshoumaru-sama! Thank you! And, this is my last question I promise Sesshoumaru-sama, but do you have a dojo where I may practice my archery?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "This Sesshoumaru will show you where the dojo is tomorrow after Rin's lessons. Get some sleep Miko."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned and walked off down the hallway, disappearing around a corner. Kagome smiled sadly as she opened her door and walked in. A new home, a new ally, a new friend, and a new purpose. But she still had the same monumental duty of completing the shikon no tama, which is something she'd discuss with Sesshoumaru after she became adjusted to the household.

* * *

Kagome groaned as her door burst open and Rin came bouncing in for the fifth time that week. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, casting a pink light throughout the large grey-blue hued room. "Kagome-oneechan! Time to get up! Rin-chan's ready to be taught and Kagome-oneechan still needs to eat." Rin came up next to Kagome's futon and knelt down so that her face was a few inches from Kagome's. Kagome cracked a reluctant eye open to glance at her pupil only to groan. "Don't look at me like that Rin. You know I hate it when you do that…" Rin just amplified what Kagome called 'the look.' The eyes were large and the lower lip was stuck out and quivering and melted Kagome like butter instantly. She didn't understand how Jaken was able to resist the little girl, but then again, this was the little toad that thought a diet of flies was cuisine. Kagome shuddered at the thought. Sighing, Kagome sat up and stretched, giving a large yawn. Rin smiled up at Kagome then ran over to the wardrobe and pulled the doors open. As Kagome rose to follow, she winced as her muscles protested her movement. 

Over the past week Sesshoumaru had taken it upon himself to dedicate two hours of his time to put Kagome through rigorous martial arts training and training with a light rapier, rather than her hoped for archery. Sesshoumaru had explained it that the bow and arrow were only good for long distances and that should an enemy grab her, she would be unable to defend herself. He was a good but brutal sensei, unrelenting for the whole two hour period. Sesshoumaru forbid the use of her purification powers, saying that they were too erratic and unpredictable for Kagome to rely on them for her protection. But in return, he promised that the day Kagome landed a killing blow on him, her training would be over. Which Kagome of course had scoffed at, saying that her human body would never be quick enough to chase the demon lord down.

Kagome had been surprised when Sesshoumaru gave her a guarded look and a few words. "You are not you think you are Kagome. It would not be hard for you to bring this Sesshoumaru to his knees. You just need to find it within yourself to step up for what you believe in and find discover that not all that dwells within the darkness is evil. Peace comes with balance. You are too pure to find peace, so you must find the darkness within and let it grow." She had regarded him with a horrified look. She would not allow herself to fall within the clutches of darkness! Sesshoumaru, seeing the look upon her face, motioned for Kagome to sit down. "Miko, do you know what the symbol of the ying-yang represents? What value?"

Kagome gave him an absurd look. "It stands for peace and harmony. Balance." Sesshoumaru nodded his affirmative. "The ying-yang is a balance between light and dark. One cannot be without the other and balance and harmony cannot be achieved unless they are in equilibrium. You, being educated as you are Miko, have probably heard of the theories of alchemy. Alchemy is the study of matter and how it interacts, and what the world is composed of. Things cannot be gained unless something is given. This is balance, how the world operates." Kagome butted in. "The theory of conservation of energy. 'Energy cannot be created nor destroyed in any system.'" Sesshoumaru again nodded. "Everything in the world seeks balance, seeks equilibrium. This is why the cold enters a warm house or why when food is scarce, predators die of starvation so that the prey cannot be made extinct. When a balance is met, harmony and peace is the result. This is why you will never find peace unless you can find the courage within yourself to accept the darkness as a part of who you are. You are not what or who you think you are Kagome, and until you let the darkness into your heart, you never will."

Sesshoumaru had quit speaking then and left the dojo, not leaving Kagome time to ask him any of the many questions now swarming her mind. What did he know that she didn't? About her full potential? He acted like she should be somebody other than Kagome, or that the true Kagome had not been fully realized by her yet. Like there were more pieces yet to be found and fitted to the puzzle that was Kagome.

Kagome decided to put her conundrum on the back burner for a while, because Rin was currently picking out the most horrid pink kimono Kagome had ever laid eyes on with a puce obi to complete the ghastly out fit. As Kagome found the energy to rush forward and quickly select a sapphire blue kimono with emerald green vines stitched into it, she caught that smile on Rin's face that suggested a 'I knew it would get your attention' thought had been going through the mischievous child's mind. Kagome sighed to herself. Her birthday was next week. If this schedule continued, she wondered if she would make there intact or not what with Sesshoumaru running her ragged.

A/N: And end chapter! Soooo…how was it? I spent some time on this one. I think it's okay, with a few errors. I'm very impatient, so it's frustrating for me to try and draw out the story line and be very descriptive of the characters, their surroundings, etc…Oh well. The chapter's posted, and that's what matters. Cheers!


	5. Kagome vs Jaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Disturbed. So Nyah!

Story Summary: Pairing: Eventual SK. Naraku's power is rising, Kagome finds herself between heaven and hell and all alone and abandoned by her 'friends'. For every shard Kagome purifies, she takes that much evil into her own soul. No energy can be gained or lost, so eventually, an equilibrium must be reached, and Kagome has become a center, globally attracting equilibrium point.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kagome vs. Jaken

Red eyes sneered down at the castle below her. Why did he have her doing this? Kanna could just as easily conjure everything up on her mirror than send her on useless reconnaissance missions to watch the human brat her 'father' was so obsessed with. Her kimono flapped about her as she floated on her feather above the western castle. She was to keep an eye on the miko's activities, though why she couldn't even begin to guess. She was also irritated that Sesshoumaru, her love, had taken in the useless human female. He was supposed to leave her in Village where Naraku could get her! Then Sesshoumaru could slay Naraku while he was obsessing over the miko, sweep her off her feet and take her as his mate! Not safeguard the little bitch! She was going to fuck up everything Kagura had been hoping for! Snorting a little, she plunked down into a lotus position and glared down at the object of her current contempt.

* * *

Once again shudders worked their way down Kagome's spine. For the past few days, she'd felt observed, yet she couldn't place who was watching her. It felt as though who ever was staring her down, did so with contempt. It wasn't Sesshoumaru, for he never stared at her. Servants were out of the question because they had grown accustomed to her presence, and she had befriended most of them. And though she caught Rin staring at her very often, she didn't give Kagome the chills. Brushing it off as paranoia, Kagome continued her lesson in the garden with Rin. Because Rin loved flowers so much, Kagome thought it a good idea to show the young girls some practical uses they served.

Kagome was currently showing Rin the lavender blooms. "Okay Rin. This is the lavender, of which I'm sure you know. Lavender has many uses, mainly as aromatherapy-" Rin interrupted, a confused look on her face. "Kagome-sensei, what is aromatherapy? Rin-chan doesn't know." Kagome smiled at the small girl, and held out the lavender blooms to the brown-haired girl. Rin took the flowers from Kagome and awaited her explanation. "Smell the flowers Rin, and tell me if they would relax you if smelled them for a long time." Rin gave her tutor a quizzical look, but complied with her orders, taking in a long breath through her nose. After holding her breath for a few moments and releasing it, Rin looked up at Kagome. "You are right Kagome-sensei. They are very relaxing. But Rin still does not understand what aromatherapy is." Kagome gave a chuckle and collected the blooms from Rin. "Aromatherapy uses the smell of plants to relax or invigorate the person who smells it. If you wanted take a long relaxing bath, you could put lavender and jasmine oils into the water to help you relax, or you could put mint oil in to invigorate yourself. It's the smell that works on you. Lavender is also used to treat aches and pains when the oil is rubbed directly onto the skin." Rin nodded her head in understanding. Kagome sighed and glanced about the garden, noting that the sun had passed it position directly above them.

"All right Rin. Your lessons for today are over." Rin jumped up and cheered, though her eyes showed she was ready for a nap. "Rin dear, how about you go to sleep for a little while, then we can play tag or something, hm?" Rin rubbed her eyes sleepily and nodded, already wandering toward the door to the castle. Knowing Rin would make it on her own, she turned to observe the garden. Spotting a willow next to a small koi pond, she walked slowly over to it.

Tomorrow was her birthday. For some reason or another, this bothered her on many levels. Shouldn't she be happy that she was coming of age? She sat down next to the edge of the pool and stared down at the large orange and white fish, sticking her finger into the water and drawing imaginary shapes into its surface. Observing as they came up to nibble her fingers, she pondered her nervousness. Was she anxious about family? Kagome suddenly pulled her hand out of the pond and placed both hands over her mouth in horror. She hadn't been home in weeks! Her family must think her dead! Tears clouded her eyes and she instantly felt waves of guilt roll over her. How could she forget them so easily?

Kagome sidled up to the smooth bark of the weeping willow and curled in on herself. She needed to talk Sesshoumaru into allowing her to go back, even if just for a few minutes, just to let her family know she was alive.

Lost in her grief and guilt, Kagome failed to notice the small toad demon that had been approaching her, mumbling and muttering of useless, weak humans. He finally spotted the ningen he had been sent to find and grumbled even more upon catching sight of her red eyes and vacant expression. "Why must Sesshoumaru-sama send me on useless ningen babysitting errands? Surely he must think more of this lowly retainer…" Upon reaching his destination, he stood next to Kagome's mourning form, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

He must have stood there for five minutes without as much as a glance in his direction. Fed up with being ignored, he gave his staff a few good whirls before slamming it down mercilessly upon the poor girls head. "Ningen! You will pay attention to this Jaken!" Kagome squealed in pain and grabbed her now throbbing head. "What the fuck was that for!" she yelled, turning angry blue eyes to the miniature iki demon. Upon seeing Jaken, Kagome screamed. "Eww! Get away from me, you gross little toad!" She flailed her arms at him hoping to shoo him off. Jaken balked at her reaction and went to slam his staff into her again. "You insolent onna! You will treat this Jaken with the respect due to a male and a demon!" Kagome easily caught the stick the toad was swinging and ripped it from his grip.

Within seconds she was wailing on Jaken's small form with his own staff, treating him like a fly with a fly swatter. "Eww! It's so gross! Make it go away!" A stifled giggle came from nearby as Rin watched Kagome beat her old sensei. She didn't like him very much, but maybe Kagome was going a bit too far in beating the toad. Jaken was too old for excessive beating like the one her current sensei was giving him. "Kagome-sensei? Please stop hitting Jaken-sama. He came to get you because Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see Kagome-sensei." Kagome stopped beating the small green man at Rin's persuasion and gently set his staff down beside him. She hadn't actually thought he was higher ranking demon like Sesshoumaru's retainer. She had thought him a lower youkai that was out to kill her. '_Whoops…_' Kagome shrugged and went to leave with Rin when the small blob dared to speak up. "Stupid wench! Get back here! You have embarrassed this Jaken and retribution is due!" Kagome fumed and stormed back to where Jaken had picked himself up.

"First off you slimy little toad, I am not Wench, Human, Miko, or any other gender specific insult your pathetic little male chauvinist mind can come up with! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Got it short stuff?" Jaken once again balked at her treatment to his person. This woman had the audacity to talk back to him? Not if he had anything to do about it. A red flush of anger appearing on his green skin, he snarled up at the black-hair miko standing above him. "You will shut your mouth until you are spoken to! Got it wench? Now shut up and behave like any proper, non-heathen woman would."

Kagome eyes were ablaze with anger. "SIT! SIT BOY!" Jaken looked up at Kagome in confusion, his anger momentarily forgotten at the onna's strange behavior. Upon seeing the toad's look, Kagome realized what she had done. Her hands flew up to her face to hide the tears that had sprung up. "Dear Kami…" She collapsed to the ground at Jaken's feet, sobbing almost hysterically. She thought she had moved on from this stage…from mourning for the loss of her friends. Jaken, unmoved by the display of heartfelt anguish, brought his staff crashing down on her head again. "Foolish woman, you will stop this useless blubbering at once! Sesshoumaru-sama will not see you in such a pathetic state!"

Rin now stepped up, not understanding why her sensei was crying, but knowing well enough that Jaken was not helping. "Jaken-sama? Can Jaken-sama please stop yelling at Kagome-sensei? Kagome-sensei is very sad, and Jaken-sama is not helping. Rin will tell Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"Tell me what Rin?" Jaken gulped and spun around, groveling on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Forgive this Jaken Sesshoumaru-sama! This Jaken was trying to retrieve this human as you suggested when she outright started attacking me!" Kagome composed herself enough to shoot Jaken a look of loathing. "Liar! You beat me on the head with that pathetic little stick of yours! I hadn't done anything to you!" Kagome sniffled angrily. Jaken was immediate in his rebuttal. "You were ignoring me you stupid human! I had been waiting for ages!" Kagome lashed out with a foot and kicked Jaken from her position on the ground. The small demon skidded a few feet away before picking himself with surprising agility and rushing back at the miko. "You WILL respect me!" he yelled waving his staff wildly.

For the moment, Sesshoumaru stepped back from the fight, finding it rather amusing that his retainer would take on a miko with little to no fear. He would like to see where this fight ended up.

"Shut up you stupid toad! You could learn a thing or two about respect! You do not have any!" Kagome grabbed the toad as he sprinted into her arm reach and lifted him into the air, attempting to ignore the feeling of his skin and the pain from where he was landing multiple blows on her arms and torso. She promptly slammed his back into the ground, her fingers around his small neck. Her eyes glowed an electric blue, and Jaken's watery eyes could make out a marking surfacing slowly upon her brow. Scared beyond belief, and feeling the burning of rising miko power around his neck, Jaken let out a terrified cry and started screaming at Sesshoumaru to help him. Seeing what was happening, Sesshoumaru stepped forward and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, dragging her off of his retainer, wincing as purifying powers lanced up his arms, biting away at his youki. She would be powerful indeed, but she needed to come into her powers naturally, not through a fight. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "He's submitted Kagome. You win. Calm down." Rin watched with fearful eyes. Kagome-sensei had almost killed Jaken. This was bad.

Kagome slowly got a grip of herself, the mark on her forehead fading away and her eyes returning to a deep blue. As she felt hands on her shoulders that she hadn't remembered being there before, she turned and looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and jumped in surprise. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you touching me?" Sesshoumaru released her shoulders, his surprise not evident on his face. She remembers nothing? Strange…

"Rin, take Kagome to her bedroom, she needs some rest. Teaching you must be very exhausting." Rin smiled mischievously up at Sesshoumaru. "Kagome-sensei says Rin is a sponge for knowledge." She bowed then rushed to Kagome, all fear forgotten. "Come on Kagome-sensei! We need to go to Kagome-sensei's room because Kagome-sensei looks tired. Confused, but indeed tired, Kagome nodded her head and stood up, allowing Rin to drag her from the garden into the castle.

Sesshoumaru sighed in his mind as he looked down at his retainer who had passed out. He gave the toad a nudge with his foot, and sighed again when no response was evident. Looks like Kagome will have one hell of a surprise tomorrow morning…

A/N: Ta-da! Another chapter finished! Things are slowly coming together! See you next chapter! Jan ne!


	6. The Shift Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu -sobs- nor Disturbed -sobs some more-.

Story Summary: Pairing: Eventual SK. Naraku's power is rising, Kagome finds herself between heaven and hell and all alone and abandoned by her 'friends'. For every shard Kagome purifies, she takes that much evil into her own soul. No energy can be gained or lost, so eventually, an equilibrium must be reached, and Kagome has become a center, globally attracting equilibrium point.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Shift Begins… 

-----------

Globally attracting equilibrium point- a mathematical term that indicates whether or not a system equation is inclined to move toward a single point from any direction, and upon reaching that point, will not move away from it.

-----------

Kagome glanced about her surroundings, confused. This place of intense green foliage and bright colors was something foreign to her, yet it was familiar in everyway to her subconscious. As she walked upon the smooth dirt path at her feet, she realized that though she had never seen this place before, her body moved with a familiarity to the landscape. As she walked, she finally took in her attire, growing surprised at the simple white silk yukata that clad her body, held shut by a silver sash with black, five pointed stars inscribed in circles stitched into it. Perplexed, she thought back to when Rin had brought her to her room. Kagome vaguely remembered the poor girl attempting to strip her of the elaborate kimono and actually succeeding in getting the larger girl into a cotton robe. After Kagome's head hit the pillow she didn't remember anything besides mysteriously appearing in this veritable paradise.

Her mind completely on her new attire and trying to derive its significance, she failed to realize that her feet had drawn her to a complete stop. Only when she heard a soft laugh did she bother to look up. Her breath was swept from her lungs as she took in the most gorgeous face she had ever laid eyes on. Platinum blonde hair, pale porcelain skin, shock green eyes…and that offness that detracted from his heavenly appearance…the mark upon his forehead and the black wings upon his back. His clothing was minimal consisting of a white satin skirt with a gold waistband that stopped just above his knees, Romanesque gold sandals whose straps stopped below his knees, and a gold serpentine armband upon his left arm.

He smiled down upon Kagome with softness and a hint of sadness that made her heart melt and weep on the spot. "You've finally come sister. My beloved Kagome." He had been sitting upon a granite boulder before he slid down and started approaching Kagome. He held out his hand, offering it to her in a friendly manner. Then a feeling of terror seized her again. Something was horribly wrong here, but she didn't know what it was. Kagome recognized it s the same type of terror that seized her back at the village where she lost her only friends.

Kagome gasped and took a few steps away from the strange man. "Who, who are you?" she whispered softly. A frown crossed the man's face and his eyes narrowed angrily at her. "Why, I'm your brother, your other half! How could you treat me in such a way as to step away from me in fear! Do you not trust me sister?" Kagome's mind was whirling. The only brother she had was Souta, and this was not her pesky but lovable little brother. She shook her head, tears entering her now electric blue eyes. "You are not my brother! I don't know who you are, but leave me be!" Kagome felt her body stiffen in terror as a cruel smirk appeared on the stranger's face. "Why Kagome, my Mourning Star, with eyes the color heavenly tears, I am your brother. Have you forgotten everything onii-chan? How we are two parts of one thing? You, the evil who turned good, and I, the angel that fell from grace. We are opposites, but we compliment eachother in everyway. You are all that is good in the world, I am the bad. You are dark, I am light. You are female, I am male. Everyone is attracted to you, I repelled everyone. You are Kagome the Mourning Star, and I am Vemariel the Fallen Star."

His smirk grew and Kagome's fear grew. "Stay away from me! I am just Kagome! Nothing more!" Kagome turned on her heel and fled from the male who scared her so. Chills ran down her spine as she heard his laugh echo throughout the eden around her. "Kagome, you cannot run from me! I will have you killed and balance will be overthrown! Do you not sense it on the horizon? The change that is coming? You cannot escape destiny though you've managed to avoid it thus far!"

* * *

Kagome jolted up fromher bed, gasping and covered from head to toe in sweat, her body so tense that her back was arched painfully. Her eyes glowed an electric blue, and a mark stood out prominently upon her brow. Her sheet clung to her body like a second skin, the black silk standing in stark contrast to her now pale skin. Behind her, a pale white outline of feather wings hovered like a ghost, seen but intangible. Sensing a foreign presence in her dark room, Kagome electric eyes darted about. Finally she came to see the outline of a tall male hear her doorway, his gold eyes reflecting what little light there was in the room. 

Kagome let a growl escape her throat, baring her teeth at the intruder. "Remove yourself immediately from this room demon." The figure didn't heed her warning and instead slowly approached her. "Miko, you will calm down. You will hurt yourself unless you relax." Kagome let out a snarl, her blue eyes turning purple. The golden eyes narrowed as they saw this change. "You are no angel. Was this Sesshoumaru mistaken?" The purple eyes slowly started turning red as Kagome's growls grew in volume. Suddenly, a small voice came from the doorway behind Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sensei, Rin is scared. The house is shaking and there is a loud scary noise…"

The red eyes suddenly snapped back to a subdued ocean blue. "Kami…what's wrong with me?" The Kagome passed out, her body slumping back onto the bed. Sesshoumaru turned toward the door where Rin stood. "Prepare a bath for Kagome, Rin. I will bring her shortly so you can help bathe her." Rin nodded, her fear not totally assuaged from earlier, but always willing to help her Kagome-sensei. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will do so." With one last glance toward Kagome's bed in the dark room, Rin turned and jogged down the hallway. Sesshoumaru walked the rest of the way over to Kagome's bed and brought up his hand to brush her dark bangs off of her forehead. There sat a black pentagram, and it wasn't fading away this time. He looked down to her peaceful sleeping face and sighed. "Miko, you have a long road ahead of you. But this Sesshoumaru is surprised, for her thought you were going to be the angel, not the demon."

A/N: Fine! Hehehehe. Someone asked me why I put –sensei at the end of Kagome's name for whenever Rin addresses her or talks about her. Well, sensei is the term used for teacher, and because Kagome took up the position as Rin's instructor, she gained the title sensei. Rin uses it much like how she uses –sama on Sesshoumaru. She can still be regard them as either friend or parent, but she uses the highest honorific with their names because it is proper.


End file.
